Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{-2(-2x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-2(-2x-5)}$ $-2(-2x-5)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-2x-5)-8$.